The Turning Of Lola Charleston
by lindseyleprosy
Summary: This is the tale of Lola Charleston, a vampire character that I roleplay, and how she became a vampire.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any associated characters. I also don't own Tales of the Vampires, of which this is a fanfiction. However, the character of Lola Charleston and her story is entirely of my own creation.**

* * *

" . . . dance, Lola?" Lola looked up into the cerulean eyes of her beautiful sister, Carla, frowning. She felt half-guilty that she hadn't been listening until just now. Her sister's long, curly hair made Lola jealous, why couldn't she be that beautiful? Instead, she had light brown hair that wouldn't stay straight to save her life, or curl right for that matter. Of course, she couldn't know that the whole world fancied her. Yvonne's long, flowing white dress was something Lola thought she'd never wear herself: a wedding gown. 

"Lola?" the voice shook her from her thoughts, and she glanced beside Yvonne to see John McCamic, a British man, tall and dashing, anxious from waiting for her response.

"I . . . You-know-I-can't-Carla." she said quickly, looking down to her lap, and fingering the delicate, creamy blue creases in her victorian-style gown. Her head was sore, her bun was tied tighter than was normal, to keep the mousy brown tendrils from going astray. "I can't dance." she lied to hide her true feelings. "I apologize Sir McCamic, I am sure you are a fine dancer, but I haven't learned."

John trotted away, nose high like all the English men kept themselves those days. Carla glared down her nose at Lola. "Can you behave like a proper lady for once? I should have told Mother and Father and had you sent to an asylum when you first told me . . .you're a freak." Carla's words stunned the fifteen-year-old, but she had expected them. As beautiful as Carla was, her one true flaw was even more recognizable: Carla was stubborn and selfish, and couldn't watch her mouth like she should.

"Maybe when I am married . . ." Lola trailed off sadly. She knew that Carla's biting words could only get worse.

"You will never be married, once they found out who you are. You are messed up all over and the only cure is a mental institution." Lola winced. "That's not the worst of it. Even if you were married, it would not be a gentleman like my Aaron, he would probably be no more decent than a peasant. And even then, you wouldn't love him. Are you never satisfied? Father gives you warm meals, a comfortable bed, church teachings, dancing lessons, and still you find ways to disappoint him. I wish you'd never told me. You sicken me. Truly."

Carla glided away to dance with her new groom, and Lola put her head in her hands. She hated weddings. All they did was place her in an uncomfortable environment, an environment where she was subjected to dance with men. Rejecting them only lead them closer to the truth. And the truth could not be discovered.

"Dear?" Mr. Charleston, Lola's father asked. She closed her eyes to keep from crying. "Lola, dear, are you crying?"

"No, father. I'm just exhausted is all. All this dancing, it makes me tired."

"Why, I haven't seen you dance to a song."

"Watching the dancing, then." she forced a giggle.

"Oh, my dear daughter. Well, if you are so tired -" he was interrupted by a loud crash.

Everyone in the Charleston house turned to face the direction of the noise - the door to the house. A group of young men and women in ripped and bloodied dresses and tuxedos stood there, and Lola had an instant thought of glory, a sensation of admiration rippled through her, mixing with the fear that was there by instinct.

The creatures' faces were purple, disfigured and pinched together in a frightening snarl. Sharp, pointy teeth were exposed as the group growled. [iVampires,[/i Lola realized with wide eyes.

"Food." A man said in a deep voice, his statement almost cloaked by his deep breathing.

And they attacked.

Lola dived behind an overturned table as she watched a massacre unfold. Her sister's neck was almost ripped apart as a male vampire dove into her, and her dad was killed will trying to avenge his daughter by fighting the group. Before she knew it, almost everyone was on the floor, dead, and all of the vampires were contentedly sucking on a neck of a victim.

All but one girl vampire, dressed in an olive green gown. She made her way to the overturned table, and Lola tried in vain to sink into the floor. She backed up against the wall and whimpered.

"It's okay, Pretty one." the girl half-sung. Lola watched the vampire's deformed face morph into a beautiful, aristocratic face, much easier to look at than anything Lola had ever seen before, even Carla. . .The girl had a creamy complexion, a pointed face, her stern eyes adding even more to the beauty. Her hair fell across her shoulders, brown and flowing.

Lola shook her head frantically, and the vampire laughed.

"What is your name, gorgeous?"

"L-Lola."

"I have a gift for you. A gift that gives more than it takes. A gift of happiness, of eternal life. Will you please me and accept it?"

Lola hesitated, but she eventually nodded, and stood up slowly, looking as if she was almost hypnotized, and glided over to the vampire.

The vampire kissed her neck gently, and Lola remembered the only other time a girl had kissed her, and she took in the warmth of the memory. The vampire plunged her porcelain fangs into Lola, and Lola winced, tears dripping down her face.

Her Sire whisked her around, making Lola dizzy. The vampire took a long nail and scratched her wrist, then shoved it carefully into Lola's mouth.

And Lola drank. She could feel power seeping into her as she drank, the life fleeing from her even as she felt fully alive. She incoherently babbled thanks as she sank to the floor, sinking into a deep slumber before she hit the floor.

When she woke up, Lola leaned over on her side, rose up slightly, and threw up, purely out of habit.

"Miss?" she asked delicately, standing up weakly, blinking a few times to get focus of the room. The house was empty, the vampires had obviously left after they had finished their feast, all except her Sire. Her Sire wouldn't leave her.

The young vampire slipped around a corner and smiled lovingly at her. "Sleeping Beauty rises."

"Pray tell, Miss. How are you called?" Lola walked steadily towards her Sire.

"I am Elizabeth."

Lola had reached Elizabeth and kissed her lips delicately.

"Do you enjoy your gift?"

"You have no idea." Lola quickly reached for an ax that was lying on the ground and swung it at Elizabeth, slicing her hand off before the vampire had known what was happening.

A searing pain erupted around Lola's chest area. By instinct, her free hand flew up to her chest, where a cross necklace dangled, and she pressed it deeper, loving the burning sensation.

Lola Charleston dropped the ax, moved both of her hands down to her sides, and carried herself out of the wood cabin of her mortal years, straight into the midnight air.

She would wreak havoc. She would feed upon the necks of the rich and beautiful, the poor and homely, and she would not discriminate. The world was her restaurant, the people were her feast. And she would rear back her head and kill them all, until there was no one left but her kind.

THE END


End file.
